Perfect !
by BlackHeartiesTy Rin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Pemain Basket KHS yang dikenal dengan julukan "The Golden Hands". . Dan Hyuga Hinata, yang bisa dibilang  DiamDiamMenghanyutkan . Bagaimana kisah 2 sejoli ini yang memiliki sifat, sikap berbeda ini ?


Allouu, Minnaa-sann .. ^^  
>Rara kembali lagi membawa fict baru,,<br>MultiCaipp dengan pairing fav saia [SasuHina]  
>ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik jepang yang berjudul FIRST LOVE STORIES dari Yoshinaga Yuu<br>okokkq... ACTION !

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pairing: SasuHina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Humor

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, gaje-gaje gitu deh, dll

Summary:  
>Uchiha Sasuke, Pemain Basket KHS yang dikenal dengan julukan "The Golden Hands". . Dan Hyuga Hinata, yang bisa dibilang _DiamDiamMenghanyutkan_. Bagaimana kisah 2 sejoli ini yang memiliki sifat, sikap berbeda ini ?<p>

:: Perfect ::

Di Konoha High School..  
>"Hyuga, bisakah kau bantu sensei memberikan surat ini pada Kepala Sekolah ?"<br>"Ohh.. Baik Kurenai-sensei." sahut Hyuga Hinata, salah satu siswi KHS yang dikenal sebagai murid teladan sekaligus petugas keamanan sekolah yang dikenal pendiam dan jarang bergaul.  
>Mencoba mematuhi perintah sang guru, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki nya menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Sesampainya di depan ruangan tersebut, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar (baca:menguping) pembicaraan Tsunade dengan salah satu orang yang diduga siswa KHS yang sama dengannya.<p>

"Sensei tau kalau kamu menyukai Basket dan bisa dengan cepat bergaul dengan teman seperjuanganmu itu. Tapi sensei harap, kamu jangan terlalu terbawa dengan mereka. Murid-murid bandel cukup si Uzumaki dan Inuzuka saja, jangan ditambah olehmu, Uchiha." sahut Tsunade menceramahi salah seorang murid nya, Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja melakukan pelanggaran dengan menge-cat pirang warna rambutnya.

Tok..Tok..Tokk..

"Masuk!" kata Tsunade melirik pintu dengan ekor mata nya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang memasuki pintu berharganya(?).  
>"Hyuga, kebetulan sekali kau disini. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, kau tentu bisa melihat apa perubahan nya hari ini kan ?" kata Tsunade masih kesal dengan Sasuke.<br>"Kau membuat pelanggaran, Uchiha-san ?" kata Hinata yang langsung tau apa inti dari pembicaraan Tsunade dengan Sasuke tadi dan tidak direspon oleh sang Uchiha.  
>"Hyuga, sensei harap kamu bisa mengawasi anak ini lebih baik lagi, agar hal ini tidak lagi terjadi. "<br>"Baik sensei." kata Hinata lalu memandangi Sasuke sejenak lalu kembali menyambung kalimatnya, "Tapi praktis juga kok. Rambutnya itu membuatku tau dimana tempatnya berada."

….. #ruangan hening#

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya?"

#########################################################################PERFECT#

"Uchiha!" teriak Hinata dari dalam kelas yang baru saja melihat ada pemilik seberkas cahaya terang yang berusaha kabur dari jadwal piket kelas.  
>"Sial!" dengus Sasuke karena ketahuan dan tengah bermain kejar-kejaran(?) dengan gadis yang dianggap lumayan GALAK olehnya. Ia pun tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung duduk di belakang sebuah meja yang berada 2 meter darinya, berharap Hinata tidak tahu keberadaannya.<br>'Mana dia?' batin Hinata masih sibuk mencari Sasuke, 'Huft! Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos, Uchiha.' Hinata pun berjalan menuju arah tangga sekolah dimana bersampingan dengan meja-meja rongsokan yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.[Sasuke sembunyi di daerah ini]  
>Dan…<p>

"Door! Kau ketahuan, Uchiha!" teriak Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya melihat seorang wajah kaget pemilik julukan "The Golden Hands" ini.  
>"…" tidak merespon teriakan Hinata, Sasuke malah memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung diam mendadak lalu BLUSHING.<br>"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Wajahmu merah." Tanya Sasuke dengan muka innocent, entah pura-pura bego atau beneran bego. #dihajar, dihantam, dibanting Sasuke FC#  
>"Aa..ak..akuu gak napa-napa." Hanya karena Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya, wajah Hinata sudah seperti cabe dicampur tomat dicampur darah(?) saat ini. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tertawa walau sebentar saja.<br>"Haha.. Kalau gitu, aku duluan ya!" sahut Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan langsung lenyap dari penglihatan Hinata.

…..

"Uchiha!" teriak Hinata berpikir bahwa ia tengah dikerjain makhluk pintar itu.

#########################################################################PERFECT#

"Hinata!"  
>"Emm? Kau memanggilku, Naruto-san ?" respon Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya sambil memegangi sebuah kertas pengumuman lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.<br>"Gini, Hinata. Mulai minggu depan, team basket kami akan mulai mengikuti lomba basket se-konoha. Entah dengan maksud apa, Tsunade-sensei menyuruhku memberikan kertas ini padamu dan berharap nanti kamu segera menemuinya." Ceramah Naruto panjang lebar.  
>"Kertas apa ini ?" ujar Hinata mengalihkan topic merasa sudah paham dengan penjelasan Naruto.<br>"Yang kutahu, jelas bahwa ini kertas jadwal latihan, mungkin kamu ditugaskan jadi manager atau apalah gitu. Hehe.. Moga sih gitu, jadi nanti ada yang seneng.. Hehe.. Aku cabut dulu yah, Hinata.. Jaa~" kata Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang bengong tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.  
>'Siapa?' batin Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kantor kepsek meninggalkan tempatnya semula.<p>

#########################################################################PERFECT#

"Kau mengerti, Hyuga ?"  
>"Ohh.. Saya mengerti, sensei."<br>"Latihannya akan dimulai besok 1jam setelah pulang sekolah. Tugas-tugas manager sudah tertera dalam kertas itu jadi sensei rasa sudah tak ada masalah, kan ?" kata Tsunade pada murid kepercayaannya yang satu ini.  
>'Hais.. Kenapa harus aku sih?'<p>

#########################################################################PERFECT#

TUGAS-TUGAS MANAGER PERMAINAN BASKET

Memastikan pemain-pemain basket sudah harus berada 5menit di lapangan sebelum latihan dimulai.

Mengawasi cara latihan setiap pemain basket.

Memastikan tidak ada pemain yang tidak mengikuti latihan.

Tegas memberi hukuman bagi pelanggar peraturan dalam arti tidak pilih kasih.

Pulang 10menit setelah jam pulang yang ditentukan.

Mengikuti semua acara basket tanpa kecuali.

'Wah.. Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa aturannya bikin sibuk semua?'

#########################################################################PERFECT#

"Aburame Shino?"  
>"Ya!"<br>"Inuzuka Kiba?"  
>"Hadir!"<br>"Uzumaki Naruto?"  
>"Pasti hadir!"<br>"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke?"  
>"….." masih tidak ada suara.<br>"Mana dia?" Tanya Hinata pada anggota basket berharap ada yang segera memberi jawaban.  
>"….." masih tak ada suara.<p>

'Uchiha sialan! Sudah hampir jam 2 tapi masih belum datang ke lapangan. Mana dia!"

"Naruto-san, apa biasanya Sasuke sering datang terlambat?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang sibuk pemanasan kecil bersama anggota basket lainnya.  
>"Bukan sering lagi, tapi SELALU." Ujar Naruto hiperbola.<br>"Aiz! Biasa jam segini dia dimana?"  
>"Kalo gak diperkosa fansclub nya, paling tidur. Ntah dimana." Ujar Naruto diiringi tawa teman-temannya.<br>"Hinata-san, kalau mau cari Sasuke, cari aja ditempat sepi yang bebas dari cewek-cewek ganas fansclubnya. Tempat itu pasti tempat favorite Sasuke nthu!" kata Kiba memberi usul sambil terus tertawa memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sasuke jika tengah diserang CEWEK-CEWEK GANAS yang dimaksudnya.  
>Merasa sependapat dengan perkataan Kiba pun, Hinata langsung cabut setelah berterimakasih pada nya. Hmmm,, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan tempatnya nih.<p>

#########################################################################PERFECT#

Hinata V.O.P

Kiba-san tadi bilang kalo Sasuke pasti lagi di tempat sepi. Hmmm… Kalo gitu, kemungkinan sih dia lagi di Gudang. Abis, kalo mau nyari plus nangkap dia buat tugas piket, dia selalu sembunyi di sana. Check aja deh..

Normal V.O.P

Usai berpikir keras menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan nya, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Gudang sambil terus mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya. 5 menit lagi. 5 menit lagi latihan akan dimulai, dan itu artinya nyonya galak alias sang kepsek, Tsunade-sensei akan datang mengecek kehadiran. Bisa gawat nih kalo sampai Uchiha Sasuke, pemain andalan KHS terlambat lagi. Lama-lama bisa dikeluarin dari team nthu.

"Hmm~"

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika merasa mendengar sesuatu. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Pasti Sasuke berada di sekitar sini. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya selangkah lebih maju dari tempatnya guna menemukan Sasuke. Dan …

"Kenapa kau di sini ?"

Sontak Hinata kaget. Ia terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri dan itu membuat sang Uchiha yang ternyata benar-benar bersembunyi di sana tersenyum . Tipis. 'Tampan sekali,' pikir Hinata saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sasuke . keduanya blushing. Ketahuan sedang saling memandang.

"Habata itara modoranai to ita , naga shita nowa . aoi , aoi , anosora," "We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite , Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu," BLUSH !Tiba-tiba ponsel keduanya berdering. Lagu Bluebird dari ponsel Hinata seolah sedang bertarung dengan lagu Fighting Dreamers dari ponsel Sasuke. Menyadari adanya e-mail masuk, tanpa pikir panjang keduanya langsung mengechecknya . Dan buruknya itu ialah e-mail dari sang Nyonya galak yang sudah berada di lapangan basket menunggui mereka. 'Owh . shit .' pikir keduanya memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade pada mereka nantinya.

_TBC_

Alurny lagi-lagi kecepetan yha ? fict ny lagi-lagi kependekan yha ? gomen ne minna . gomen , gomen .  
>saia masih author baru sch . :O . Mohon di maklumi yha . :') . need review . satu kata aja pun uda cukup ^^ . arigatou minna :) btuh saran yha .<p> 


End file.
